1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game controller, a storage medium storing a game program, and a game apparatus, and particularly to the game controller including a plurality of load sensors, the storage medium storing a game program for performing game processing with the game controller, and the game apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
United States Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0261696 to Yamazaki et al discloses a game controller used in a game machine, comprising: a support portion on which player's legs are ridden; at least four load sensors disposed at predetermined intervals below said support portion; and a communication means for transmitting a load value as manipulation data detected from each of said four load sensors to said game machine. The support portion as displayed in this patent is a flat surface which is not capable of supporting sliding exercise computations.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,370 to Meldeau discloses a stepping exercise device and a sliding exercise device having at least one stepping exercise platform having a base for placement on a support surface, an upper stepping surface having a front and rear end raised above said support surface and an exterior angular side surface extending from one end of said upper stepping surface; and a sliding surface having opposite ends and a central sliding area to be supported on said support surface and having at least one of said opposite ends removably connected to said stepping exercise platform and interfacing with said exterior angular side surface of said stepping exercise platform; said sliding surface extending downwardly from said upper stepping surface to said support surface.
There are no current gaming controllers that allow the sensing of a sliding motion to be used in conjunction with aerobic exercises.